soul reaver 2 soul brother the continueince
by kanesbadgrl
Summary: the second part of soul brother 1


This is the second part to the soul brother the first was kinda quick of course they were all in a hurry to get rid of the messiah.. but hopefully this one will be a little better.oh and we leave the story at the swamp why cause there was realy nothing quit amusing about the travel..  
  
Disclaimer-all of the lok and any other character in this fic are not mine but only to those who created them .  
Raziel had enterd the swamp from his boring travel..as he discoverd the mysterious place he had realize somthing, the place was filled with cows .  
Raziel--cows???  
narrator-dragongrl--- yes cows   
Raziel-why cows i dont understand ??  
narrator-dragongrl -- of course you dont understand youre not supposed to understand it, thats whats makes it a humor fanfic you ediot now shut up and just do as i say slave..  
Raziel--oh ok sorry.  
raziel trying to free himself from all the heffers there was so many of them,raziel had put one foot in front of the other the mud was very slick when he did this action he had slipped   
fell face first into a pile of maneuer ..  
Raziel--that was disguisting(blahhhhhhh)  
of course raziel tryed to hurel but he only hureld his souls Raziel-O_o.  
he finaly made it too the dark forge of course trying to reach the door was hell not thinking that going to spectral realm would allow him to pass to the dark forge but this story raziel has no brain so he try to climb the tree to get to the forge ..  
step 1-raziel puts his arms around the tree and pushes himeslf up the tree but only to find himeself sliding down it,for a sec he stayed in this possision and blinked his eyes knowing that this idea isnt going to work..  
step 2-raziel puts his talon on the tip of his chin trying to figure out his next stupid and rediculouse idea raziel snaps his talons together(i got it) he says,raziel starts going all around the swamp picking up dead bodys that he had killed stacking them on top of each other but still the stiff bodys werent enough he thought jumping high enough he might reach it ,but instead he slipped and fell in another pile of cow maneuer ..  
raziel eventually gets frustrated and starts to climb the wall thinking he is going to make it to the dark forge but fails this process he finally gave up and sat down next to the pile of cow shit he felt depressed thinking that moe is going to whale on him for not hurrying up ..  
  
A few minutes later he looks up infront of him a real bright light shines in his eyes he cant quit make out this questionable figure the pure light music in the background was playing like a thousand angels singing one tune then all of a sudden the light faded away and who stood before him of all poeple..  
Raziel--O_o huh mortanious what the????? this doesn't make any sense .  
Mortanious-hellooo raziel i am you're gaurdian angel i will guide you threw you're trip sense you are just to stupid to do it youreself ..  
Raziel--but you're alive you're not dead yet ..  
Mortanious--well at least you have half a brain to figure that out ..  
Raziel --so why are you here.  
Mortaniouse-listen they couldnt find an guardian angel for you cause no one wanted the script and they figure that working with you would be imposible (underneath his breath)cause you,re so stupid..  
Raziel--Oh.ok thats cool.  
mortanious grabs raziel and throw's him buy the forge ..  
mortanious-ok now you moron get you're ass in there and find that dark reaver amd move like you got a life..  
mortanious poofs out and was gone..  
a couple of houres later.....Vorador waiting outside for raziel..  
Vorador-damn whats taking this jackass forever i have a 9:00 appoitment to give miss   
pussy's echo's through a manicure (sighs)..Of course we all know the real truth why he is visiting her ..  
raziel finally comes out of the dark forge with his knew dark purple reaver..raziel looks over buy the edge of the balcony..  
Raziel--oh my god vorador you look like a pimp..  
Vorador-shut up and listen ediot (pauses a sec)holy shit look at you ,you look like a wet dog oh my look at you're hair it looks awful dont come near me i dont want to get what you got.ok listen you suck i like vampires and i hate humans and i watch you all the time ok gotta go buy..  
Raziel--(looks as if though he lost his best friend)huh it was nice knowing you ..  
raziel realizing he only has 2 houres before moe starts looking for him with a shotgun to blow his brains out for not movin fast enough..  
Raziel --(gasps)oh my god i only have 2 houres left ok dragongrl make this story a little faster..  
Narrator--ok ..  
raziel makes it to the light forge looks at a bunch of stupid and bad painting pictures on the wall wins the light reaver comes out of the light forge and swimms back to moes time crib..  
Raziel--wow that was fast thanx .  
Dragongrl-ha i only did it becuse if moe would have gottin you then there would be no more storys of you ..  
Raziel--oh well that sucks..  
raziel goes back were him and moe met ,shocked at the devastation he had seen a bunch of cheerleaders wasted on the floor encluding a clown ,kain ,turel??.mortaniouse my angel is wasted he thought oh lets not forget,moes mother??? ok O_o and last but not least the 2 brother's the balrog and hash 'ak'gik he finally found moe standing infront of one of the portals tapping his left foot waiting patiently for raziel to show up and of course he was pissed off two..  
Moe-well its about damn time you're late ..  
Raziel--1minute late..  
Moe-- i dont care you're still late (smacks raziel at the side of the head)i could have been getting laid at that minute you moron..now move you're ass and get in the portal(moe boots raziel in the portal he could hear raziel scream fading in the portal)well that was a relief (smiles and walks away to his chambers were his bitchis a wait)...  
  
well i hope you like its not all that funny but hey nobodys perfect...please r&r 


End file.
